Settling Down
by TrojanWalker
Summary: Rei longs for a relationship...& finds one in the strangest place. ReixAsuka Intense Lemon included


It was a depressing life for Rei Saotome, living on the Island that is Duel Acadamy. 8 years since she enrolled, & she has not been getting very much progress in her life. Her unskilled dueling is only matched by her lack of a sex life. She never could really get close to anybody. What Rei thought were commitments were only just quick flings. Sure, she enjoyed the "staying-for-the-night" part, but inside she really wanted a real relationship.

She probably shouldn't get infatuated with everyone to begin with. That's what makes her so easy.

"Another morning of the loveless life that is mine." Rei thought to herself as she got up from her bed. She took a cold shower to wake herself up, as she didn't like coffee very much. Afterwards, she would always look at her nude self in the mirror to see what is wrong with her. She thinks she's fine, gourgeous-looking. Sometimes she falls in love with herself, she admits. As a result of being lonely, rei would often play with herself, rubbing her curves & kneading her breasts. Only real sexual pleasure she gets, nowadays.

She walks outside her living quaters. The sun had barely risen yet, & it was really cold. Nonetheless, she goes off into the main building to practice.

Rei choose a what she thought a sexy outfit to wear, sleevless orange blazer & a mini-skirt. She thought this way she could attract someone to commit with. Of course, has that worked before?

Thehalls were nearly empty, only a few other people had come by this early. But much to the suprise of Rei, she saw Asuka Tenjounin. Rei couldn't help but look at her. Rei thought Asuka was attractive, but she could never figure out in what way she thought that. Was it just a compliment or a sexual attraction?

"You dont really 'like' Asuka, do you?" Rei said to herself. She decided this wasn't a good time to be here right now & tried to get back to her warm bed... but not before meeting up with what she was trying to avoid in the first place.

"Hi Rei, I didn't know you got up this early." Said Asuka, coming up to rei to greet her.

"Well, um, actually I was leaving right now." Rei replied nervously. She desperately wanted to leave, before her "feelings" for Asuka start up again.

"Oh, al right." Just as Rei was about to run off, Asuka spoke again, "Can you stay a little longer & hang-out or something?"

"I really have to get back now. I have important things to--"

"Come on, take a break. It'll only be a moment."

"Well...uh...I guess I--" Before rei could say anymore, she found herself being pulled by the hand by Asuka.

Rei did spend time with Asuka, trying to hurry things along as best as she can & not speaking very much. Asuka took Rei to thier final destination at a snak bar.

"Are you alright Rei?" said Asuka, "You've been afully quiet."

"Well I've been going through a difficult time right now."

"You can always talk to me." Asuka pulled Rei close enough to her that they were touching by thier shoulders.Rei blushed, hard, & tried to hide it by drinking a big gulp of her drink.

"You know, it's not that serious."

"You'll feel better if you would talk about it." Asuka said, rubbing Rei's shoulders.

Rei was begining to feel very uncomfortable...or was it aroused? She didn't have time to figure it out, "It's not a big deal" Rei said, breaking free of Asuka, "I think I can handle it."

"Well if you ever want to talk, I'm always here.See you later." Asuka's hand gently grazed Rei's thigh. Rei jumped a bit & blushed harder. As Asuka walked away from behind Rei, Rei noticed asuka looking down at Rei's behind. Rei froze were she stand, blushing. She eventually walked slowly back home as soon as asuka was out of her sight.

Rei thought long & hard about what just happened. She came to a wierd conclusion that even herself couldn't believe for a moment. But she decided that that was the deal, 7 she was goig to go through with it...

As Asuka went into her room later that night, she was stunned to find rei sitting on her bed as if she was waiting.

"Oh, um, hey Rei." asuka said, still surprised.

"Hi, again. Remember how you said I could talk to you with my problem?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I came to talk."

"Oh, Ok." Asuka sat with Rei on her bed, "So, talk."

"Well you see, ever since i could remember, I've never had luck with dating. Everyone I went out with just wanted some fun with me, I've never really commited to a relationship. So I've begining to wonder if there's any hope of me settling down with a boyfriend."

"Rei, your bueatiful & sexy. You'll find someone who isn't a total perverted jerk."

"Well that's just it." Asuka got puzzled, "Asuka, do you like me?"

Asuka knew what Rei meant, but was in some sort of denial, "Um, what do mean by that?"

"You know, do you 'like' me, find me attractive?"

Asuka had been attracted to Rei, but she always thought it was wrong & besides Rei's always out with someone. She couldn't possibly be with her, "Um, no of course not!" Asuaka said, trying to hide her intense blush, "That's a silly idea. I'm not gay! Besides it's not possible...for you & me...it'll never work out. Your 5 years younger, it wouldn't be right. You know what I'm saying?"

Rei went back to her previous feelings of depression & rejection, "Oh, ok. Sorry to bring up the concept." Rei walked towards to door, "See you tomorrow."

Asuka felt pity for Rei. All she wants was a real relationship & she's about to abonden all hope of having one. Plus, there might not be another chance for Asuka to be with Rei like this. This could be the time.

Asuka got up from her bed, "Wait rei." She called out, "There's something else I want to say." Asuka walked up to rei, pulled her face towrds her own, & they both got into a long, passionate kiss, "I've always been attracted to you Rei."

Rei chuckled in joy, "I was hoping you'd say that."

They both put thier arms around each & kissed again. As it progressed, Rei felt things getting more rougher, as Asuka went down to her neck & started sucking.

"Asuka, what are you trying to do?"

"I've always wanted you Rei."

Rei knew what Asuka wanted to do, "You want to do it right now?"

"I've wanted to do it forever!"

Rei knew what she was in for. There was no getting out, & she could feel herself getting horny. She submitted to Asuka, thinking she couldn't leave her after what she said.

Asuka undid Rei's top & pulled it off. As she continued kissing Rei, she also pulled own Rei's skirt. Rei could feel a tingling feeling as Asuka began traveling around her with her hands. Asuka broke the kiss & took off her own top. She undid her own bra & proceeded to unfasten Rei's. After doing so, She pulled them both together for another kiss, with thier breasts srubbing against each other.

After a while of making-out, asuka pulled rei over to her bed & shoved her on top of it, "Oh Rei" Asuka moaned, "This is going to feel wonderful for both of us!"

"Do whatever you want to me." Rei said seductively.

"Oh dont worry, I will!" Asuka pounced on top of Rei & shoved her tounge down Rie's throut. Rei could feel the wieght on top of her from the older girl. All the moving & rubbing of thier bodies made her more aroused.

Asuka got agressive. she was going to make the most of what could be the only chance to do it with Rei. Asuka went lower, to Rei's chest. She licked over the top of Rei's breast & sucked on it until it hardened in her mouth. Asuka kneaded the other breast with her hand, squeezing the nipple with her fingers. Rei moaned softly, trying not to sound too pleased. Asuka, of course, wanted to hear more out of her. She went even lower to Rei's waist, where she began to slip off Rei's panties.

Asuka looked at Rei's clit. She didn't hesitate to stick her tounge in as far as it could go. She was in paradise. She never felt a more tighter place. Rei couldn't keep it inside of her & let out load moans & screams as asuka tasted her juices.

"Oh yeah Rei, it feels good doesn't it?" Asuka said. Rei just kept moaning, louder & louder, as her dam was about to burst. Rei bit her lip as she felt it coming, but at the last minute, Asuka stopped licking, "I'll save that time for later." Asuka thought. Asuka took off her skirt & panties & got back on top of Rei. She took Rei's wrist & guided her hand towards her opening. Rei got the hint & thrusted her finger inside Asuka.

Asuka moaned & panted, her hot breath on Rei's neck. This made Rei more wet & willing. Rei wanted to see Asuka orgasm. But again, Asuka pulled out at the last moment.

"Come on Rei." Asuka said playfully, "Dont you want to do any of those things to me?" Asuka pulled Rei up, & Asuka lied down with Rei between her legs. Rei looked at Asuka for a moment, but then she leaned in towards Asuka's breasts. They were much bigger than hers. As Rei kneaded them, they were also more firmer. Asuka moaned & giggled playfully. Rei engulfed Asuka's nipple in her mouth. It was more than she could handle, but asuka's nipple hardened, "Oh Rei" Asuka moaned,"You're suprisenly good at this. Dont stop." Rei put her face between Asuka's breasts & kissed the space before moving on to the lower region of Asuka's well-sculpted body.

Rei looked at Asuka's clit & licked the surface to get a taste. Asuka giggled with pleasure. Rei suddenly shoved her tounge all the way into Asuka. She wasn't as tight as Rei, she could tell by the feeling on her tounge. Asuka meanwhile moaned louder & let out small screams in delight. rei wanted to get to Asuka's orgasm this time, so she continued licking, & Asuka continued moaning. Asuka could feel her climax coming. She lifted rei's head just before she would let out, "I've been saving that for this moment." Asuka said playfully.

Asuka & Rei went back to thier original position, with asuka on top of Rei. Asuka positioned thier clits to touch each other. Rei couldn't believe what was happening. Asuka rubbed thier badies against each other, rubbing thier clits also. It made Rei scream & Asuka pant harder. Asuka slipped her finger in between & got it inside Rei. Rei could feel the cum rising. she bit her lip & screamed loudly as she erupted inside Asuka, "I've always wanted to feel that Rei." Asuka said. She broke the bond between thier clits & she began to suck on Rei's neck. As she was doing so, Asuka spilled her share of cum on Rei's waistline, & she felt it trickle down to her opening. It was a wonderful feeling for Rei. Asuka continued sucking until she left a hickey on Rei's neck. they made out for a moment before they both fell asleep on the bed.

Early in the morning, Rei & Asuka both feel intense pleasure. There was a stikyness between thier legs & clits.

"Oh Rei" Asuka said silently, "You were wonderful last night."

"You too, Asuka." whispered Rei, "I've never felt such extreme pleasure.

"We should do it again someother time."

"Yes we should."

"Maybe a bit sooner than you think."

"Oh?"

Asuka got on top of Rei, both naked & ready, "I'm about to go at it again?" Rei thought to herself, "Looks like i came what i was looking for."

THE END

Please R&R. I absolutely love this pairing. If any of you have any ideas of other Yuri pairings please PM me about them.


End file.
